geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
JakeM2436
Acharne, otherwise known as Furry Dash, is a skilled Geometry Dash player who is known for making good progress on Sonic Wave (he managed to reach 49% five times as well as 72% once, then got 75%). One of his most prominent achievements is completing almost every single one of the hardest Nine Circles Levels, such as Crimson Clutter, Down Bass, Poltergeist, Antique Circles, and many others. Among the hardest of his completed non-Nine Circles demons are Cataclysm (the old version), ICE Carbon Diablo X, UltraSonic, and Night Terrors. He is also the player who verified EndLevel's (and others) remake of Crimson Clutter, Crimson Corruption, in five minutes. He has often been accused of hacking, due to his low quality recordings and the atrocious sound. One of the players who has accused him in the past and still hates him to this day is Aurorus. Even after being disproved, Aurorus still thinks that Acharne is a bad person, and shares this opinion with his followers. In late July/early August 2016, Acharne began to attempt verifying a level that was once considered impossible: Sakupen Hell by Noobas. In a day or two, he managed to obtain 25% on the level. He uploaded a progress video to his YouTube channel. Amazing player and fellow subscriber TrusTa saw the video, and took inspiration from Acharne to verify Sakupen Hell himself. Acharne, with the knowledge that TrusTa would verify the level without a doubt, stepped down immediately due to intimidation. Since then, TrusTa has verified Sakupen Hell, and it is featured and rated demon. Since he lost motivation, Acharne went on a hiatus for a week. However, he regained motivation over time, and went back to pushing for his original objective: to successfully beat Sonic Wave. On the 6th of September 2016, he blew all of his previous achievements out of the water by managing to pull off 28% to 90% in Sonic Wave using a start position. On stream, 28% to 93% with a start position was completed not once, but twice. He also got 72% on the full level, but accidentally deleted the recording due to confusion with a full hard drive. As of now, he is still trying to beat Sonic Wave, with 75%. He has stated that after completing five levels, he will quit the game (he will still beat some demons every now and then). These levels are: *Planet Circles (unnerfed) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=had4PjN_Ydo COMPLETED *Cosmic Calamity https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7-34D76cE COMPLETED *Aftermath 28% *Future Circles 54% *Sakupen Hell 88% *Sonic Wave 75% =Levels= * Fully Published Original Levels ** Mindbreaker ** Nighty Night ** Round 2 ** Tsukuyomi =Trivia= * Furry Dash is no longer a furry, which is why he has changed his name to Acharne. * His name means many things in French according to Google Translate, including "furious", "intense", and even "ding-dong". * He is openly gay, and has a boyfriend who also plays the game: Mince. * The main reason Acharne rose in popularity is that a semi-famous player, SebQuero11, shouted him out. * Another reason he is still well-known is because Sea1997, a famous Geometry Dash YouTuber, mentioned him in his Sakupen Hell and his Nine Circles Series Maps from Hell documentaries. * He started playing the game in late May 2015. * Coincidentally, his ninth demon in the game was Nine Circles. * He is on the autistic spectrum, with Asperger's syndrome. Category:Players Category:British Users